Remembrance
by DivergentIs4Ever
Summary: Tris is the popular cheerleader with tons of friends while Four is the quiet nerd who is more focused on his career on football and math. When Tris starts falling for Four, will he ever feel the same? Or will they discover what causes them to be drawn to each other?
1. Chapter 1: We Meet Again

**A/N: Hi! This is my first fanfic so please bear with me. My writings not that good sooo yeahhh... anyway, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Veronica Roth. I give her all the credit.**

**Chapter 1:**

Tris's POV:

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock beeping at 7 o'clock.

"Uggh…"

I step in the shower and turn the water up to the hottest so it stings my skin. Once it's so hot that I can't take it, I step out and dry myself. I put on some Pandora and pick out something to wear. I finally decide on a white cropped tank top that says "Be Brave" on the front, a pair of black jean shorts, and my favorite pair of Converse, the white ones. For my hair, I decide on putting it in a high ponytail and for my makeup, I just go with mascara and lip-gloss. After I am pleased with my makeup, I grab my phone and rush out of my room. I hear snoring from the next room. Of course Caleb is sleeping in on the first day of school. I run downstairs and grab a muffin and some strawberries.

"Bye, Mom!"

"Bye, Tris! Love you!"

I step into my red Ferrari and turn up the radio. "Happy" by Pharrell Williams starts blasting out as I drive to school, perfectly describing my mood.

****PAGEBREAK****

I park in the front close to the school and grab my bag. When I walk through the door, I am greeted by a few wolf whistles. i ignore them and make my way to the office to pick up my schedule and locker combo. There are only a few people because I'm pretty early. My eyes scan the crowd for my BFF, Christina, but I can't find her. Instead, I find a pair of oddly familiar piercing dark blue eyes.

Four's POV:

I wake up 1 minute before my alarm clock. I roll off the bed and go into the bathroom. I turn on the shower and jump in with a start because of the cold water. I wait until it gets warmer before thinking about school. What will people think of me? No, I don't care about that. All I care about is doing good in math and football. i step out and put on a black t-shirt, black jeans, black Jordan's, and a black sweatshirt. All black because that was the color everybody I knew wore.

****FLASHBACK****

Her favorite color was black. I remember she told me before she left. When she left, I was heart-broken. I vowed to wear black all the time and never love ever again. For her. I remember when I went to her classroom to look for her, the teacher told me Beatrice had left to another town with her family. That was the worst moment of my life. After that day, I moved to several different towns to look for her. Marcus forced me to move here, Los Angeles.

****END FLASHBACK****

I shove my phone into my backpack and walk out of my room. Evelyn is nowhere in sight. I step outside and start up my black Ford and head off to school.

Once I park, I head to the office for my schedule. There are a few people that might be nice, but I don't bother talking to them. I get my schedule and glance at it before turning around:

1st- English with Mrs. Murphy

2nd- PE with Mr. Jones

3rd- Science with Mr. Taldo

4th- Art with Ms. Wu

5th- Lunch

6th- Math with Ms. Rainer

7th- American History with Mr. Smith

8th- Music with Ms. Wu

Locker Number 132 - 3492

I turn around to see a pair of familiar blue-gray eyes staring back at me. I quickly look away without meeting her eyes again, but when I step out, I am wondering where I recognize those eyes. Great, a mystery.


	2. Chapter 2: The Quiet and Mysterious

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing, faving, and following! It means the world to me! This chapter will be in Four's POV and the next in Tris's. I might update later today, it depends...**

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth doesn't have buttloads of homework everyday, so I'm not her.**

Four's POV:

I walk to my locker, 132, and find a dark skinned, dark haired girl dumping her stuff into the locker two down from mine. She eyes me suspiciously and goes on her phone, probably texting. I try the lock number, 3-4-9-2, and jiggle the lock. It doesn't budge. A tanned guy my age walks up to me.

"Hey, do you need help?"

Yeah, sure." I step aside and tell him my combo. He twists it four times and it clocks out of place.

"You have to push it down on every number."

"Thanks."

He shrugs. "no problem. Zeke, by the way."

"I'm Four."

"See you around then." Zeke says and walks away.

I put my lunch into my locker and am about to close it when I hear a pleasant voice. I hide behind my locker door to listen.

"Christina!"

"Tris!" says another voice that I guess to be Christina.

"Hi! What's your locker number? Mine's 133!" Tris says.

"OMG! MINE'S 134! WE'RE LOCKER BUDDIES!" Christina screeches.

Then they do that weird shrieking while holding hands and jumping thing. I roll my eyes and head off to my first class, English with Mrs. Murphy.

**A/N: Sorry for the really short chapter! I'll update later today.**

**-DivergentIs4Ever**


	3. Chapter 3: The Popular and Kind

**A/N: Thank you guys! This is from Tris's POV. I made a few mistakes in the first chapter; Four's mom, Evelyn is going to be dead, Four's schedule will be the same as Tris's (her scedule is in the chapter), all the characters are seniors, and I'm not sure if I wrote this, but the girl in the first chapter that Four's talking about is from school. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I were V. Roth, I would've ended Allegiant my way:)**

Tris's POV:

I watch as he looks away and leaves before moving from my position to the front desk. I get my schedule and take a look at it:

1st- English with Mrs. Reyes

2nd- P.E. with Mr. Amar

3rd- Science with Mr. Kang

4th- Art with Ms. Wu

5th- Lunch

6th- Math with Mrs. Matthews

7th- History with Mr. Wu

8th- Music with Ms. Wu

Locker No. 133- 1243

Behind me I hear someone clear their throat. I realize that I was still standing in front of the front desk. I look up and find a big guy**(A/N: I didn't know how else to describe him.)** towering over me.

"Umm, you're in the way," he whispers.

"Oh, sorry." I step back and walk out, though I'm not sure, but I think I feel his gaze still on me. He certainly wasn't that attractive, but he was a little bit cute. I step outside to find my locker. Christina's standing next to it. I see the guy from the office with the dark blue eyes on the one next to mine. I can't help but feel happy. Not thinking, I shout out.

"Christina!"

"Tris!"

Hi! What's your locker number, mine's 133!"

"OMG! MINE'S 134! WE'RE LOCKER BUDDIES!

We do that jumping up and down thing girls do and I see Four walking away. Christina follows my gaze and breaks the silence by asking me a question.

"Did you get my texts?"

I look down at my phone and see about 10 texts from her. I reply coolly, "I did now."

"well that guy is the new kid and he plays football and is in all my classes."

"How do you know this?" I ask.

She smirks at me ans says, "I have my ways."

I roll my eyes and say "Give me your schedule."

She hands it to me and I look at our classes. "Yes! We have the same classes!"

"That means he's in all your classes too." She says with an eyebrow raised.

I groan. Chris has been trying to set me up with a guy for ages now. I just can't seem to find the right guy. Christina has Will, Marlene has Uriah, Shauna has Zeke, and I'm just... there. I quickly change the subject.

"Let's get to class."

She shrugs and walks with me to Mrs. Reyes.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I really appreciate your support! If you have an Instagram account, then please follow divergentscenesx and i_am_beatrice_prior They both have really good Divergent edits!**

**-DivergentIs4Ever**


	4. Chapter 4: Four and Al

**A/N: Hello! So I have this project due tomorrow and I'm totally procrastinating...**

**Disclaimer: V. Roth owns Divergent**

Tris's POV:

We make it to Mrs. Reyes class just in time. Once we sit down, Mrs. Reyes starts talking about new students and how grateful we are to have these people and blah blah blah... I'm about to fall asleep when Chistina elbows me in the arm. I sit up straight with a start and try to listen to Mrs. Reyes.

"And may the new students stand up please?"

Two guys stand up. I am suprised to see the familiar boy with dark blue eyes and the big guy I bumped into in the office stand up.

"Please introduce yourselves." Mrs. Reyes asks.

"My name is Al Lockingdale" says the big guy.

"My name is Four." says the other guy.

"OK, then," Mrs. Reyes says, "Why doesn't everybody say hello to them?"

All I hear is "Hi, Four." No one seems to say hi to Al. The rest of class is uneventful and soon the bell rings. I head off to P.E. and change into the uniform. Then, COach Amar blows his whistle.

"Listen up! Since today's the first day, you have a free day today!" Everybody cheers. Four and Al are both in this class, and they both head off to lift weights. I notice a glint in Al's eye that I can't describe. I decide to practice tumbling**(If you don't know what tumbling is, it's basically cartwheels and stuff) **with Chrissy, Mar, and Shauna. We do that for the rest of the period. We head off to science with Mr. Kang. It was boring and it seems like forever until the bell rings. Finally, we head off to art. The teacher, Tori(she says we should call her by her first name), says we can have a free day today. I take out my sketchpad and continue working on my drawing of a gem at the bottom of a pond. Before now, I couldn't decide what color to make the gem, but now, I feel so certain it scares me. _It's going to be dark blue._ I say to myself.

**A/N: See you guys soon!**

**-DivergentIs4Ever**


	5. Chapter 5: Lunch

**A/N: Hi! this is going to be more of a filler chapter cuz I'm thinking of starting another story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**

Four's POV:

At lunch, I plop my stuff down at an empty table and eat in silence. Soon, Zeke comes and asks me to join their table. I see Tris is there, and I feel an urge to go and sit with her, but I decline. I think to myself, _what's wrong with me? Why am I so attracted to this_ _girl? _I am alone again. Soon, someone else comes up to me. I look up to see that it's a group of cheerleaders. The one sitting down, I recognize as Lauren. I can clearly tell she's a slut. She twirls her hair and licks her lips disgustingly.

"Heyyyy" she purrs. It sounds like a vacuum.

I'm angry at her posse already. They all keep winking and touching me. Furious, I stand up and storm off to the library, knowing that they can't do anything to me there. I sit down at an empty table and work on the drawing we have to complete in art. I'm doing five symbols from my old school: a flame for dauntless, two hands for abnegation, an eye for erudite, a tree for candor, and two scales for candor. My old school was divided into these groups, so I decided to draw them. Soon, someone sits in the chair next to mine. I think, _Why do so many people keep coming up to me?_ I look up to find a boy my age with brown hair and emerald green eyes.

"Hi, my name is Caleb" he says

"Four"

"That's a nice drawing."

"Thanks, what are you working on?"

"Math, it's hard because I'm in AP."

"Oh, could you help me later? I'm trying to improve"

"OK, come over to my house. " he rips a piece of paper from his notebook and scribbles his address down.

"Thanks" I reply, and then, the bell rings.

**A/N: Review, follow, and favorite! I might do the next chapter in Caleb's POV.**

**-DivergentIs4Ever**


	6. Chapter 6: Caleb

**A/N: I'm back! I was lazy so I didn't update... **

**Disclaimer: *sings* I'm not Veronica Rothhhh**

Caleb's POV:

At lunch, I quickly scarf down my lunch like I usually do and head off to the library like I usually do with Cara and Fernando. Once I'm there, I immediatly start my AP math homework. After no more than five minutes, a tall boy with dark blue eyes speeds in. He looks vaguely familiar, but I can't place where I know him. He sits down at an empty table looking harassed, and takes out a sketchbook. I decide to talk to him. I walk over to introduce myself.

"Hi, my name is Caleb."

"Four" _Like the number? _I think, but hold in my curiousity and don't ask.

"that's a nice drawing" I realize that I also recognize his drawing: a flame, two hands, an eye, a tree, and a scale, but don't know where I recognize them from.

"Thank's, what are you working on?" Four replies.

"Math, it's hard because i'm in AP"

"Could you help me later? I'm trying to improve."

"Ok, come over to my house." I rip a piece of paper and scribble my address.

"Thanks" he says. And then, the bell rings.

**A/N: So this chapter was basically the last chapter in Caleb's POV. Can I have ten reviews?**

**-DivergentIs4Ever**


	7. Chapter 7: The Prior House

**A/N: I just realized that the last chapter was really short so you get a longer chapter today. I've decided on making Caleb popular, but also smart.**

Four's POV:

I walk up to the door of the next door neighbor's house **(Sorry it's really cliche but I love next door neighbor, talk through the window type of story) **and think to myself _He's my nest door neighbor? _I ring the doorbell of the gigantic house similar to mine. I turn to look at their front yard. There is neatly trimmed grass and many tended flower beds. Halfway through my observations, I hear someone gasp. I lurn back to see the familiar girl from the office standing at the door.

I close my widely open mouth and clear my throat before answering. "I -um- am here to see Caleb"

She closes her mouth and shakes her head before talking."Sor-"

She's cut off by someone sprinting down the stairs. Caleb. "Sorry, Four. Ok, sis. you can go now."

Caleb's sister nods and runs up the stairs. I ask, "She's your sister?"

"Oh, yeah. Her names Tris." I nod.

"Why don't you come in?" I step in and he grins widely.

"WELCOME TO THE PRIOR MANSION!" he yells. He sees my calm expression and looks at me quizzically.

"aren't you impressed?" Caleb asks.

"Oh, I live next door so I live in a mansion too."

He nods and smiles. "so, come to my room."

It's when I'm walking up the stairs when realization hits me.

_Wait, Prior?_

_As in BEATRICE PRIOR?_

_BeaTRICE- TRIS_

_How could I not see this?_

_Why did she leave me?_

I am still in shock when I reach his door. Caleb opens it and walks in, immediatly flopping on the bed. I chose to sit on the floor. Caleb's room is a nice shade of blue, not too dark, not too light. He has gray carpet and gray furniture. His sheets are the same blue as the wall. I decide to ask him why he chose those colors. It seems to me a guy like him would choose black: since he's popular, or white: a non-distracting color for studying.

"Why did you choose these colors?"

"Well, at my old school there were these..." he trails off.

"Um, are you okay?" he looks very dazed and zoned out.

"OH! sorry, just caught up in some stuff." Caleb looks down nervously and bites his lip. I'm about to talk when he speaks up.

"Tobias?" I freeze. He recognizes me.

"Yes?" I reply hesitantly.

He smiles a little. "I missed you, bro" He was my best friend when we were little.

"Me too." I pause. "Why did you leave."

Suddenly, his small smile leaves and is replaced by a look of horror in his eyes. Instead of replying, he scribbles down something.

_Can't talk here, not safe._ I look up to him and he nods and says, "So tommorow, do you want to meet at your house and work on math?"

I think about it. Marcus isn't coming back until next month so I'll be alright. "Sure."

I get up to leave with Caleb following me. We don't speak as I walk onto his driveway and next-door. Once I get home, I change into some basketball shorts and take my shirt off. I look to the window I never open and never pull the curtains up of. I decide to look through. To my surprise, it isn't Caleb's room, it's Tris's. She's fast asleep, long blonde hair in a halo around her head, a slight smile on her face. _Just beautiful. _I think. _Just how I remember._

Caleb's POV:

**A/N: I'm feeling lazy so I'm only going to do the last part in Caleb's POV**

Four asks, "Why did you choose these colors?"

I think. At Divergent High, there were the symbols. My parents were Abnegation: the gray, and I chose Erudite: the blue. "Well, at my old school there where these..." I start. _That was his drawing. He is Tobias._

"Um, are you okay?" he asks.

"OH, Sorry, just caught up in some stuff." I pause before continuing. "Tobias?"

"Yes?" he whispers.

I smile. "I missed you, bro."

"me too. Why did you leave?"

I freeze. I will risk his life if I tell him. I already know he is listening to our conversation. I scribble what I need to say on a piece of paper. Once he's done reading, he looks up. I nod to him and say, "So tomorrow, do you want to meet at your house and work on math?"

"Sure" We walk in silence to the front door. I watch him leave before going back to my room. Halfway there, someone grabs me and pulls me into a room. I already know this was going to happen. It's too dark to see him, but I can imagine his glinting, evil eyes through the darkness.

"Did you tell him?" he says roughly.

"I sit up straighter and clear my voice. I know he will hit me if I stutter. "No, sir."

I feel nervous as he scans my voice for lying, but I do not fidget. I did not lie, so he has nothing to punish me for.

He growls and whispers, "Go."

I step into my room, not bothering to change, and fall into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Okay, I hope that's long enough. Thanks for reading! I'll update at 10 reviews.**

**-DivergentIs4Ever**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I noticed that I'm not getting that many reviews and stuff so I might stop this story and replace it with another one...**

**Disclaimer: I didn't put a disclaimer for some chapters so this goes for all of them: I don't own any of the Divergent plot or characters.**

Tris's POV:

Today, the principal announced the first dance of the year. It's a back to school dance and its beach themed, so we can wear bathing suits. Some people say that there is going to be a hot tub. The party is at the end of the week, so I have time to prepare.

The rest of the week goes by slowly, so when it's Friday, everybody is talking about the party. Once school is over, Christina immediatly drags me to her car.

"Come on, we have to go to your place to get you ready."

I know I have no other option, so I agree. "Fine..."

I speed off to my house to get ready with Christina. Once there, I find a bathing suit to change into. I pick a light blue bikini top and matching bottoms. For Christina, I pick matching lemon yellow top and bottoms. I go to my shoe closet and find two pairs of matching flip-flops. When i come out, Christina has my makeup spread all around her and is doing her makeup. She looks striking, like always. I smile at her and start on my own makeup. I simply put on waterproof mascara, cream blush, and a liquid lip tint. I curl my hair into light beach waves. Once I'm done, I pull my phone out and motion Chris to come in front of my mirror. We take a few pics and I send them to her so we can put them on Instagram. I quickly tag Christina ( chrissywissy) and add a caption: we're ready for the beach partay! I look through my news and see a follow request that catches my eye. Four ( 4four4) wants to follow you. I accept and request to follow him too. I wait until Christina's done and we head to the door. I pick my light blue Kate Spade clutch and place my phone in. Then, we walk to my car and drive to the party.

Four's POV:

I'm currently in my room, getting ready for the beach party. I put on dark blue swim trunks and a pair of dark blue flip-flops. I'd rather not go to the party, but I read the rules to be a football player, and you have to attend all the parties and participate in most fo the spirit days. I check my watch to see that I still have half an hour left. I go on Instagram to see that Tris ( trissypoo) accepted my follow request. My heart skips a beat. I look through her photos and see that none of them are with guys except for Caleb. She's with guys in a group with other girls, but now by herself. Does that mean she doesn't have a boyfriend? I hope so. I check the time to see that there are 15 minutes left. I hop into my car and drive off.

Tris's POV:

Once we're there, Christina jumps out and runs off. probably to find Will. I sigh and get out, but am soon surrounded by Peter, Drew, and their other croonies. I feel someone squeeze my butt from behind and a creepy voice on my neck.

"You look hot, Tris." Peter.

"ugh, get off me." I knee him in his spot and turn around and punch him. He groans and before he can react, I run off. I find the gang, Caleb, and Four standing in the doorway. When they see me catching my breathe, they bombard me with questions.

"What happened?"

"Why are you out of breathe?"

"Who was it?"

"Was it Peter?"

I take a gulp of air before answering. "They surrounded me, I was running away, Peter, yes. Can we go in now? I'm fine."

They all nod and we go in. Once inside, there are a few hot tubs around the room. We claim one before going to get food. There's fruit punch, pina colada, pineapple skewers, and chunks of BBQ chicken. I take some of everything. At one point of me getting food, I'm next to Four. Soon, I hear giggling behind us. I turn around to leave and so does Four. Behind us, is Lauren and Molly. They're wearing bikini tops that barely cover their boobs and bottoms with their butt sticking out. It's so disgusting, I have to look away. So does Four.

"Heyyy, Fourrrr." Lauren purrs twirling her hair. "Tris," she spits my name like vemon.

"Whatever," he mutters.

Clearly upset, they walk away with their hips swaying too unnaturally. it makes their butt jiggle. I gag a little in my mouth and half walk half jog back to our claimed hottub. Once everybody's there, Uriah speaks up.

"What's _Four_ doing here?" he must be mad because Marlene keeps checking Four out.

"Oh, he's with me." Caleb speaks up. Since when did they become such good friends?

"Oh, ok." Uriah says. He has improved slightly since Four gave Marlene a death glare.

We continue to talk and eat until our fingers get pruny.

"hey, do you guys want to come over, I have a hot tub." I say. I am replied with yeahs. We head off in our cars and drive to my house. Surprisingly, Four parks in the house next to mine. I open my mouth in realization. he notices and smiles. We go the the hot tub and sit for a minute before Uriah shouts, "WHO WANTS TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" Everyone nods.

"Since it's my house I go first." I announce.

"No way, I suggested the game." Uriah whines.

"Christina, truth or dare." Uriah groans.

"Umm, dare."

I point to Will, then point to the shed. Christina blushes and takes Will to the shed. Not even after a minute, I hear Chris moan. We all crack up. We come up with an idea that after seven minutes, Zeke will open the door. When Four's watch beeps, Zeke tiptoes over to the door and flings it open. he covers his eyes and yells.

"OMG, I DID NOT NEED TO SEE THAT!"

Apparently, Will's swim trunks were on the floor while Christina was just in her bikini bottoms. Christina is still blushing furiously when she speaks.

"Zeke, truth or dare?"

"DARE!"

Christina's face suddenly lights up and a mischevious grin appears on her face.

"Dare you to go up there," she points to the high dive nest to the pool, "and do a belly flop"

We all wince. He considers taking off his trunks, but then he would be naked, so her walks over. When he reaches the top, he gives Christina a pleading glance, but she just shakes her head. Zeke sucks up a breathe and jumps, in a belly flop position. I close my eyes, I can't bear to see this. I hear a smak and open my eyes. Zeke is face down in the water, bubbles gurgling around him from creaming into the water. No one's laughing except for Christina. Zeke swims out of the water and steps back into the hot tub. His chest and face are red. Shauna notices and begins placing kisses all over his chest trying to make him feel better. Zeke relaxes a little and rubs Shauna's back.

"Ok, I think that's enough. We've seen enough pain." I say glaring at Christina for the last part. Soon they all leave. I sigh and go up to my room to change into pajama shorts and a tank top. I pull back my curtain and gasp in surprise. Four sitting at the windowsill. His shirt clings to his arms and his hair blows back. His eyes unfocused. Suddenly, I remember.

**FLASHBACK**

_I look out my window to find a boy my age sitting by his window, his dark blue, dreamy eyes staring at the city lights. It's the first time I've seen him, he must be new. He notices be staring and smiles. _

_"I'm Tobias and I'm 8. Who are you?"_

_"I-I'm Beatrice. I'm 8 too." I couldn't reply properly. I was too busy noticing how handsome he was. A hooked nose, a spare upper lip and full lower lip, and his eyes; oh, his eyes. A dark blue that could just engulf me whole, making me want to become part of him, to be with him. I knew this was my first crush._

**FLASHBACK OVER**

"Tobias," I whisper.

His dark blue orbs find mine.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope I get more reviews.**

**~DivergentIs4Ever**

**Actually, I'm going to start leaving my initials so...**

**~K**


	9. Chapter 9: It's You

**A/N: HI. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own divergent.**

* * *

_"Tobias," I whisper._

_His dark blue orbs find mine._

* * *

At first, his eyes show fear, but slowly they turn to surprise and happiness.

He smiles, "Beatrice." His smile fades a little. "All this time, why did you ever leave?"

I shake my head. It's not safe here. I whisper, "Meet me at the creek tomorrow afterschool." He'll understand.

I close my curtains and fall into a fitful sleep.

The nest morning, I wake up and smile to the memory of Tobias. I get up and dress into a dark purple tank top, black skinny jeans, and dark purple vans. I stuff a black Juicy jacket into my backpack in case it gets cold. It's still early, so I make a good breakfast of waffles, strawberries, and milk. Once, I finish I save Caleb a little and head off to school.

Everybody is buzzing about something I don't understand. Lauren, Molly, and their posse are crowded around a poster. it's says, 'Battle of the Dances.'

"We're so gonna win." Lauren says.

I decide to join with Christina, Marlene, Shauna, Will, Uriah, and Zeke. Maybe I'll get Four to join. I head to English and sit down. I am early so I sit and doodle in my notebook. Finally, the bell rings.

Mrs. Reyes speaks "We will be doing a 'get to know each other' project where you each make a poster about your partner. I will pick the partners." everybody groans at the end.

She writes the names on the board.

Peter-Molly

Shauna-will

Uriah-Zeke

Marlene-Nita

Christina-Drew

Tris- _Please be Four..._ Al. My heart drops. I look at Four and see that he is disappointed too.

Four-Lauren. Lauren squeals and winks at Four. I roll my eyes.

Al walks over to me. I guess Mrs. Reyes told us to get with our partner.

"So... do you want to come to my house later to work on the project?" Al asks.

I shrug. "Sure."

He rips a piece of paper and writes down his adress. The bell rings. I head off to P.E. I change into gray leggings and a neon pink sports bra.

Coach Amar blows his whistle and barks, "Alright, kids. The dance competition is coming up soon, so you'll get into groups of eight or so and work on your dance."

I wave everybody over and see Four in the corner with Lauren. Lauren is clearly trying to recruit him to their dance team. I step over there and ask Four to join our team. He looks relieved and nods.

Lauren's team consists of her, Molly, Nita, Peter, Drew, Matthew, and two others I don't know. We work on our dances for the period.

* * *

**A/N: I don't really like the ending, but I think it's okay.**

**~K**


	10. Chapter 10: I Think I Love You

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**

* * *

_Song of the Day: All of Me by John Legend_

* * *

Tris's POV:

When the bell rings, I sprint off to the creek. I see Tobias pacing back and forth. Once he sees me, his face lights up. I run to him and he engulfs me in a hug.

"I missed you so, so much." he whispers into my hair.

"me too."

I pull back and sigh.

"I guess I have a lot of explaining to do."

he nods.

"Do you remember how my dad died?"

He nods yet again.

"Well, my mom found a boyfriend. His name was David. That day, he forced us to move. We told him we were happy here, we had friends, and we didn't want to move. But he threatened to shoot my mother." I clear my throat. "Now we live in fear."

"I have something to tell you too. I'm abused by my dad."

He turns around and takes off his shirt. At first all I see is a tattoo, but if I look closely, I can see scars, some newer than others. Belt marks.

He turns back.

"There's smething else, Tris. I-um- I think I'm in love with you."

At first I'm shocked. But the next thing I know, I'm kissing him. He puts his hands around my waist while mine slide into his hair. We kiss for what seems like hours, and pull apart, our foreheads pressed against each other.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Tris?"

I don't answer. I press my lips to his, taking in this moment.

He murmurs against my lips, "I take that as a yes."

From best friends to lovers.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. I suck at kissing scenes.**

**~K**


End file.
